Dragon Boi
by Undead Minion of the
Summary: Pretty obvious from the title, but this is a WOT parody of 'Sk8r Boi'. NOT Rand-Egwene (well, that's kinda the point, isn't it?). And, breaking news just in . . . two songs for the price of one! Reviews appreciated.
1. Version 1

Disclaimer: Okay, you know the deal, I don't own this song (Avril Lavigne  
does), or the Wheel of Time (Robert Jordan does, although he should do  
something decent like let it finish instead of dragging it out over dozens  
of books), and I'm making no profit out of this. You KNOW all of this, you  
just won't let me pretend that it's mine for five minutes without coming  
round my house and breaking my legs and my precious computer.  
  
Dragon Boi.  
  
He was a boy,  
She was a girl,  
Can I make it any more obvious?  
He was a farmer,  
She the mayor's kid,  
What more can I say?

He wanted her,  
She'd never tell  
Secretly she wanted him as well,  
But all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose,  
They had a problem with his patched up clothes.He was a farmer boi,  
She said 'c u l8r boi',  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
She had a pretty face,  
But her head was up in space,  
She needed to come back down to earth.Five years from now,  
She sits in Tar Valon,  
She's the Amrylin seat – she's all alone,  
She turns on TV,  
Guess who she sees?  
Dragon boy rockin' up WOTTV.She calls up her friends,  
They already know,  
And they've all got tickets to see his show.  
She tags along,  
Stands in the crowd,  
And look up at the man that she turned down.He was a farmer boi,  
She said 'c u l8r boi',  
He wasn't good enough for her,  
Now he's the Dragon flick,  
Scorin' with three chicks,  
To show Pretty Face just what he's worth.He was a farmer boi,  
She said 'c u l8r boi',  
He wasn't good enough for her,  
Now he's the Dragon flick,  
Scorin' with three chicks,  
To show Pretty Face just what he's worth.Sorry girl, but you missed out.  
Well, tough luck that boy's mine now.  
We are more than just good friends,  
This is how the story ends.  
Sorry that you couldn't see,  
See the man that boy could be,  
There is more than meets the eye,  
I see the source that is inside.He's just a boy,  
And I'm just a girl,  
Can I make it any more obvious?  
We are in love,  
Haven't you heard,  
How we rock each others' worlds?I'm with the Dragon boy,  
I said 'c u l8r boi',  
I'll be in the palace after the show.  
I'll be in a tent somewhere,  
Doing the weaves we wrote,  
About some Aes Sedai you used to know.I'm with the Dragon boy,  
I said 'c u l8r boi',  
I'll be in the palace after the show.  
I'll be in a tent somewhere,  
Doing the weaves we wrote,  
About some Aes Sedai you used to know. 


	2. Version 2

Now, this is the second version of my parody. It was dropped because it  
sounded a bit too fem-slashy for my liking, but since some people were  
looking for some more of Aviendha, Min and Elayne, here it is. And, by the  
way, no matter how it sounds a bit later on, those three are going out with  
Rand, not each other.  
  
Dragon Boi.  
  
He was a boy,  
She was a girl,  
Can I make it any more obvious?  
He was a farmer,  
She the mayor's kid,  
What more can I say?

He wanted her,  
She'd never tell  
Secretly she wanted him as well,  
But all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose,  
They had a problem with his patched up clothes.He was a farmer boi,  
She said 'c u l8r boi',  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
She had a pretty face,  
But her head was up in space,  
She needed to come back down to earth.Five years from now,  
She sits in Tar Valon,  
She's the Amrylin seat – she's all alone,  
She turns on TV,  
Guess who she sees?  
Dragon boy rockin' up WOTTV.She calls up her friends,  
They already know,  
And they've all got tickets to see his show.  
She tags along,  
Stands in the crowd,  
And look up at the man that she turned down.He was a farmer boi,  
She said 'c u l8r boi',  
He wasn't good enough for her,  
Now he's the Dragon flick,  
Scorin' with three chicks,  
To show Pretty Face just what he's worth.He was a farmer boi,  
She said 'c u l8r boi',  
He wasn't good enough for her,  
Now he's the Dragon flick,  
Scorin' with three chicks,  
To show Pretty Face just what he's worth.Sorry girl, but you missed out.  
Well, tough luck that boy's ours now.  
We are more than just good friends,  
This is how the story ends.  
Sorry that you couldn't see,  
See the man that boy could be,  
There is more than meets the eye,  
We see the source that is inside.He's just a boy,  
And we're just a three girls,  
Can I make it any more obvious?  
We are in love,  
Haven't you heard,  
How we rock each others' worlds?We're with the Dragon boy,  
We said 'c u l8r boi',  
We'll be in the palace after the show.  
I'll be in a tent somewhere,  
Doing the weaves we wrote,  
About some Aes Sedai you used to know.I'm with the Dragon boy,  
I said 'c u l8r boi',  
I'll be in the palace after the show.  
I'll be in a tent somewhere,  
Doing the weaves we wrote,  
About some Aes Sedai you used to know. 


End file.
